The Sons of Durin
by c e n n a d e s u
Summary: The Sons of Durin were charming in their own glory. They knew that very well, and always used to to their advantage. Collection of Sons of Durin x Reader fics. Rated M for chapters that contain smut.
1. Touch - Fili

Your skin was warm, tingling as the sweet wine flowed from the golden decanter you held in your hands gracefully, allowing the liquid to flow down your throat, warming every inch as it smoothly made its way down.

The merry sounds of dwarvish tunes reached your ears, resounding clearly off the stone walls of the great dining hall found in the heart of the Lonely Mountain. Men and women were dancing together in their drunken stupor, celebrating in the way that dwarves knew best – with barrels of ale, music and close friends.

You could feel your own skin warming as the alcohol you sipped at slowly began to have an effect on you.

Deep within the pits of your stomach, however, you felt from the center of your carnal desires kindle and began to be set aflame. It was a feeling that only one person could draw up in you even without laying a single finger on you. The hall was filled with the happy, celebratory dwarves and yet, you knew exactly where that feeling was coming from. Only he had that effect on you, and he knew it.

Your lips pulled back into a hidden, sultry smile as you drew the cup back to your lips, taking another sip of the intoxicating liquid.

You let out a light, airy laugh as you set down the decanter you held onto the side table that you stood beside. You caught onto the ending phrase of Bilbo's account as he relived his journey to the Lonely Mountain, adding a twist of his own humor into the tales.

The account thrilled you, the moments of danger causing your skin to prickle as a chill traveled down your back.

It has been months since Durin's Folk reclaimed their kingdom under the mountain, months since the last Orc fell during the Battle of Five Armies.

But it has been nearly a year since you spent even a fleeting moment with the one you knew was watching you from the other end of the hall. You could feel his gaze burning over your body even as he stood amongst the company of the King Under the Mountain and his brother, the Prince.

After a few moments of internal debate, you uttered your pardon from the circle of dwarves you found yourself in before making you way to the edge of the hall, the doorway that led into the large hallway your aim.

You knew the one watching you would willing follow as you made your way to the empty, stone hallway, the music and loud chattering of the hall lulling away with each step you took.

As if it were planned, you took a quick glance over your shoulder, your eyes almost instantly meeting with icy blue ones.

You turned around fully, your lips pulling back into a small smile. "Fili," you greeted as the blond dwarf made his way over to you. His gaze was just as strong, still causing the pits of your stomach to flutter and warm. "Do you not wish to be in the company of the King?"

Once he finally stood before you, his thick hands rose to grasp your waist with a light sense of force behind it. He pulled your closer towards him, almost flush to his own muscle toned body. You placed your hands onto his chest lightly, tracing invisible lines over the muscles you knew were being hidden by the royal robes he wore. You smiled up at him as his eyes searched your face before delving into the window of your eyes.

"I have been in their company for far too long," he finally responded, his voice gruff and slightly strained. "And I wish to be in the company of another." He added, pulling you even closer.

You could smell the light scent of ale lining his breath as it fanned across your face as he spoke.

"I feared that you had forgotten about me," you teased, puffing your bottom lip out.

A chuckle made its way through Fili's chest as he raised his chin to plant a chaste kiss on your forehead. He slowly planted kisses from your temples, to the tip of your nose, and solid, slow moving kiss on your lips, and then finally down your cheeks to the smooth, warm skin of your neck. "May Mahal punish me if I ever committed a crime as ruinous as that." He whispered on your skin before he rested his head in the nook of your neck, taking in the sweet scent you radiated.

You let out a quiet sigh before Fili finally pulled away, looking into your eyes, his own half-lidded. "I wish to touch you," he admitted above a whisper. His voice was laced with desire, straining to keep from coming out as a growl.

The flame that remained lulling in your stomach flared at his words. They came out almost pleadingly, but you knew the brother of the Prince would never beg – not without a certain amount of coaxing.

You smiled at him, pulling away as you allowed your hands to travel down his arms before they reached his hands. You kept one of his hands in your own as you began to turn around, your eyes keeping hold of his own before you turned away completely.

You led him through the stone halls, his gaze set firmly on your back. Your footsteps were the only things that accompanied you two, as you led him through his Uncle's stone palace, climbing the stairs that would lead you both to the bedroom chambers.

You pulled him into the second open room you passed, releasing his hand once you both walked into the candle light room.

You heard him close the door behind you softly as your eyes took in the room you now stood in. The bed linen were newly washed and the wood of the bed frame recently polished. The room was cool but had a small air of warmth that surrounded the several candles that remained lit as they stood, melting on the two bedside tables.

You turned to look behind you as you heard Fili approach you. His eyes were taking in the image of you as you walked towards him, your hands raising to cup his bearded face.

"Is your wish still standing?" You asked quietly, just above a whisper.

Fili let out a small ragged breath as he took you into his muscled arms, his lips taking yours into a sloppy kiss. A portion of his desire seeped through the intimate embrace as his hands began to wander along the backside of your body. You gasped lightly as his hands smoothed over the roundness of your bum, squeezing and kneading them with a carnal desire. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, earning another soft moan from you as he mapped every inch of your mouth, his tongue dancing along your own.

You drew yourself closer to his body, feeling the warmth that now flooded from his skin through his robes. You smiled against his lips as he moaned into your mouth in reaction to your lithe knee coming between his legs and gently rubbing against his growing erection.

It was when he finally pulled away when you noticed that he had began to back you towards the bed that stood behind you, his left hand kneading the cheeks of your bum as his right lifted to tip your chin up slightly, catching your lips in another, heated kiss.

His right hand lowered to pull the leather cord that held the flaps of your blouse together, undoing the bow and allowing the cool air that hung in the room to meet with the warm flesh of your breasts. His lips left your own for just a moment as he caught a glimpse of the exposed skin of your breasts. Through the airy fabric of your blouse he could tell, however, that your nipples were already taunt at the attention he was giving to your still clothed body.

Your knees bent once you hit the edge of the bed. Fili pushed you back further, climbing over you until you were completely on the bed.

He looked along the length of your still clothed body, starting at your bruised, swollen lips and slowing crawling his gaze lower and lower. He continued to do that before he dipped his head down to kiss you once more, though this kiss was much shorter and gentle.

"Fili," you breathed as he pulled away. His eyes flashed up to yours, his pupils dilated with desire and lust. You rose your hands to grip at his forearms, squeezing them gently. "Touch me," you instructed.

He smiled down at you as he climbed from on top of you. You sat up slightly on your elbows as you watched him take another look of your body before his hands made their way to your waist. Gently, his hands trailed up your sides, the hem of your blouse lifting along with his hands. He pulled his right hand away from your side as placed it gently on your stomach, the heat from his hands causing the muscles of your stomach to contract beneath his touch. His right hand continued his ascent up the sides of your body until it reached your breast. He took your breast into his hand, squeezing it lightly before moving his forefinger and thumb onto your nipple. He leaned forward to kiss the exposed skin of your stomach as he pinched your nipple through your blouse. You arched up slightly into his touch, a light sigh escaping your lips.

You saw through your half lidded eyes as he looked up at your face, his own relaxing slightly as the desire shown across yours entered his mind.

He pinched your nipple again as he slipped his right hand underneath your shirt, up to your left breast. He began to caress your warm skin, as he continued to plant soft kisses along your stomach, occasionally dipping his tongue into your naval. You fought back the desire to giggle as his blond hair tickled along your stomach as it followed his trail of kisses.

As your eyes began to drift shut from the sensual desire growing within you, Fili lifted your blouse up the rest of your body. You lifted your head as he slipped it off fully, his eyes drinking in the image of you hungrily.

As your eyes met with his, he dipped his head down and took a nipple into his mouth, his hand reaching once again to pinch at your nipple. You shuddered lightly under his touches as the scruff of his beard rubbed against the soft skin of your cleavage.

His freehand traveled town the middle of your stomach, your muscles again contracting at his ghost like touches. Once he reached the hem of your ankle long, velveteen skirt, his hand dipped beneath it, rubbing at your warmth from the outside of your undergarment.

"Fili," you moaned almost pleadingly, "Please." You bucked slightly into his hands, silently beckoning him to remove the remaining pieces of clothing.

His ragged breath reached your ear as his hand left your breast. Hooking his two forefingers into the hem of your skirt and undergarment, he pulled down slowly, looking up at you as your body arched when the cool air met with the warm skin of your core.

You skin tingled in the wake of his touch as his ghosted his fingertips along the sensitive skin of your thighs, growing teasingly close to your core, rubbing gentle circles into the skin there with his thumbs. You giggled lightly as his lips lowered, planting kisses onto your thighs, tickling your skin.

Your body arched up further as his forefinger parted the folds of your warmth before lowering to rub at the swollen nub of your clit. He looked up at your face as it twisted slightly with desire, your mouth open as it released silent gasps of arousal.

You let out a throaty groan as he dipped a single, thick finger into your core. His movement as he scooted himself down went unnoticed by you as your mind scrambled to process the pleasure that flooded your senses.

You began to tremble just as Fili placed his mouth over your clit, his tongue darting out to lap at and suck your clit, as his single finger continued to move in and out of you.

Your eyes, half-lidded, looked down at him as you bit your bottom lip, whimpers and mewls leaving you. Your hand reached down and tugged at the robe that still hung around Fili's muscular body.

The pleasure he was giving you was almost heavily, but you knew it would shrivel in comparison to the feeling of his weight on top of you, his unmistakably swollen and throbbing length stroking in and out of you.

"Off," was all you managed to shudder out as he looked up at you, his finger and mouth never pausing in their movement. You could feel him smile against you, his beard scratching against the sensitive skin of your thigh.

He pulled away, gently pulling his finger from within you.

You sat up, your skin tingling and your breathing shallow. Your hands began to untie the string that held his trousers to his hips as he worked to remove the robe and tunic that clothed his chest. You relished under his gaze as one of your hands worked to untie the string, while the other gently cupped his arousal through his pants.

The low growl he released caused your core to jump, and the coil in your stomach to twist even more within itself. You urgently pulled the hem of his trouser down, his length springing up against his lower stomach in release.

You absentmindedly licked your lips as your hands reached out to grasp his throbbing length. You looked up at him as one hand slowly tugged from the base of his shaft to the tip and back, smearing the light trace of pre-come that flowed from the head. You crawled closer to him, slowly taking his length into your mouth, your eyes never leaving his. He bucked lightly into your mouth as his head dropped back, a soft growl leaving his lips.

Your free hand reached out and gently took his balls into your palm, kneading them gently as you licked from the base of his erection, focusing on the enlarged vein on the bottom side of it.

"Oh, gods," Fili moaned out as his head snapped back down to look at you, the blue of his eyes engulfed completely by the dilation of his pupils. You moaned quietly around him, the vibrations earning another quiet curse from him.

You felt as his hands traveled down your back to take the cheeks of your bum into his hands, again massaging them before one of his hands reached farther, inserting a single finger into your warmth. The action caused you to moan deeper as you sucked his head harder in appreciation.

You allowed his length to fall from your mouth once he added another finger inside you, stretching you a little more. You shuddered, your eyes sliding shut as you allowed him to scissor and stretch you from behind.

You were surprised once he suddenly backed away from you, his fingers leaving your warmth. You watched him as he sat onto the bed, his back against the wooden headboard. Before you could express your disappointment, Fili pulled you onto his lap, gently pulling your legs apart to have your thighs straddling his own.

You looked into his eyes as your skin heated at the intimacy of your position. You placed your hands onto his shoulders, slowly rolling your hips over his own as you felt the throbbing of his length against the folds of your core. With his hands on your hips, Fili gently lifted you up over his length, positioning you right over it.

He began to tease you as he held you there, hovering over his throbbing length. You moaned, looking into his eyes as he smirked up at you.

You both let out a throaty groan as he finally entered your warmth. You shuddered as you slowly slid down his entire length, letting out a moan once he was in you fully. Your warmth took him hungrily, eager to have as much as him inside you as you could. You leaned forward, placing your head into the crook of his neck allowing his breath to fan over your ear and cheek.

You rolled your hips once more, silently begging him to begin moving. He eagerly complied, his hips drawing back before slowly arching up back into you.

Your head rolled back as the feeling surged through your body. You clutched his shoulders tightly and he repeated the movement, his lips lowering to plant kisses onto the skin of your neck. He sucked there slightly as he continued to move in and out of you, his speed growing with each thrust.

You grounded your own hips against his when you finally matched his rhythm. His right hand left your hip as took hold of your chin, directing your lips back to his own. As he delved his tongue back into the familiar cavern of your mouth, he lifted you just a little higher before he began to thrust into you, his rhythm steady as the power behind his thrusts increased.

You moaned into his mouth, your stomach burning and twisting as you slowly inched closer to your end. You bucked your hips against him in an attempt to get his deeper inside you. You loved the feeling of his throbbing length going in and out of you. You loved the feeling of his scruffy chin scratching against the smooth skin of your own, the feeling as his fingernails slowly dug into the flesh of your hips as he pounded into you, the sound of your skin meeting with his and you two continued to merge as one.

You absolutely loved it, and he knew that very well.

Without leaving your warmth, Fili lifted you up and placed you onto your back, pausing his rhythm only momentarily before resuming it, his eyes boring into yours, memorizing your face as desire played across it.

"Come for me," Fili commanded in a growl before his lips dipped to suck on the sensitive skin of your neck, "Come for me."

Your toes curled at his voice, his hot breath fanning across your cheek. You bit down hard on the bottom of you lip as his hand reached down to rub at your swollen clit. You let out a loud groan as you inched closer and closer to your end, the feeling of his length and the feeling of his fingers nearly driving you insane with his movements.

"Fili," you moaned as you reached your arms around to his back. Your nails clawed into the skin of his shoulders, earning a wild growl from the bottom of his muscled chest. "Oh, Fili."

"Come for me," he ordered once again, thrusting roughly with every word. He could feel the coil in his loins preparing to release itself, but willed it to hold off. He wanted to feel your release on him first, to have the image of your face be the last thing pushing him off the edge of ecstasy.

You whimpered as you clawed at his back again, your head twisting to rest against the forearm that laid to the side of your head. You felt your body arch as you toppled over the edge, a moan escaping your lips and falling over the flesh of his arm. Your hand came to clutch at his shoulders as he continued to thrust into you as you rode the wave of your release.

His thrusts became sloppy as he watched your face as the wave of emotions ran across it. He caught your lips into a kiss just as moments later you felt his length twitch before he reached his release inside you, his thrusts hard and deep within you. He slowed to a stop until finally he held himself hovering over you, his arms shaking at the release that was still racking through his body.

Your arms wrapped around his waist as you pulled him down onto you, his length still buried inside of you. You planted ghost like kisses along his cheek and neck as you felt his breath and heartbeat slow as you both floated down from the height of your release.

You let out an airy laugh after moments of comfortable silence laid like a blanket over the two of you.

Fili drowsily lifted his head to look into your eyes. "What do you find to be humorous?" He asked, his voice lined with drowsiness.

You ran your hand down the length of his soft, blond hair as a smile graced your lips. You looked into his eyes, watching as he waited for a response. "Nothing, I hope this was enough to sedate your wish, is all."

A smile grew on Fili's own lips as a chuckled flowed from them. He looked down to kiss the skin of your chest, the sensation causing your nipples to perk once again.

"This was more than enough, my love," he responded as he wrapped an arm beneath you, pulling you flush against his chest.


	2. It Wasn't Really Stealing - Kili

It wasn't really stealing...

He knew you would agree, seeing as you made no effort to accuse or scold him as his lips slowly pulled away from yours.

The two of you stood in the shadows of the trees that surrounded you, the moonlight being the only thing that highlighted the features of both of your faces, your skin sheen with the light layer of sweat that developed as you and the Company traveled through the dense woodlands of the Lonely Mountains.

Your cheeks warmed as his face lingered just inches away from yours, his breath fanning over you soft features as his dark brown eyes peering into your [e/c] ones.

A smirk pulled at his lips as the heir to the Kingdom Under the Mountain pulled away further from you, studying your features just as intently as you studied his own.

"Are you alright, lass?" he asked, teasing you. "You look as if someone has taken something of value to you."

His voice was hushed as he made sure to not draw attention to the two of you from the Company that was working to prepare the camp they decided to set up for the night.

You bit your lower lip lightly, your [h/c] eyebrows furrowing in together as you studied the man's face that lingered before your own.

"Are you teasing me, Kili?" you asked cautiously, warmth flaming from the tips of your ears down the length of your neck. You hoped and prayed to Mahal that he wasn't, that maybe the sudden siege upon your lips was made more than for just the satisfaction of poking fun.

He did, admittedly, take something of value from you – your first kiss. You did not mind, however, seeing as you constantly wished he would take notice of your silent offering with it.

Did the Prince finally catch air to the kindling admiration you had recently began to develop for him? Surely not.

"And if I was?" he retorted, mischief twinkling in his dark eyes.

Your head cocked to the side slightly, you bottom lip puffing your in disappointment.

He caught onto the light reaction, instantly regretting his response. Of course, his kiss was not meant to be a tease, but he would never correct himself of that before her.

You let out a small, feigned huff of offense as you took a step towards the Dwarvish Prince.

You placed a slow moving kiss on his slightly parted lips, your cheeks flaming in embarrassment as your hand rose to cup his scruffy left cheek.

You pulled away, as your thumb rubbed against the smooth skin that his beard had not yet acquired, a smirk playing on your lips. "Ai, well two can play at that game, my Lord." you winked with mischief as you turned and began to make your way back to the small camp.

Your smirk turned into a deep smile as your stomach fluttered in happiness, your lips tingling at the ghost memory of his lips moving gently upon yours.

You had both stolen something from the other.

Although, it isn't really stealing if it was offered freely in the first place.


	3. Forged - Fili

You couldn't help yourself from standing at the door of the Smithy, your [e/c] eyes taking in every detail that laid itself out before you.

Your keen eyes watched as the muscular blond haired dwarf hammered away at a humming red piece of steel, the muscles in his right arm contracting and relaxing under the brown long sleeved shirt that clothed him. Even without his princely garb, he still looked just as breathtaking to you, his unruly golden locks clinging to his sweaty skin as he brought his left forearm to wipe at his brow.

You had always watched him from afar, even when you were little dwarflings. You would smile longingly as he lovingly played with his younger brother, Kili, protecting him from things that he himself needed protection from. He deeply, deeply loved his brother, and every action he committed displayed that.

He also seemed to have the faint desire to protect you, probably because you were one of the few females in the dwarvish guard. You didn't allow yourself to attribute it to anything more than that, though.

Surely, the prince and heir of Erebor had no romantic inclination towards you, a lowly guard warrior with unruly [h/c] hair that glimmered lightly in the evening sun.

So, you remained content watching him from afar, going unnoticed as you dipped behind an unused anvil, inching closer to him as quietly as you could.

Your heart fluttered as you saw, in full detail, the muscles that laid across his stout body, every line and dip being marked perfectly through his tight undershirt.

You were absolutely enamored by him. His very presence being enough to send light shocks of excitement through your veins.

"I know you're there, Lass," he uttered pausing his hammering for just a moment as he raised the sword he held, assessing it closely. Deeming it sound, he walked over to the water caldron and dipped it in, steam billowing around him with a hiss. Leaning the sword against the iron lip of the caldron, the blonde haired prince pulled his hands free from his heat resistant gloves and made his way over to the anvil that you so poorly hid behind. "Is there something you need, [y/n]?" he asked, a bearded smile lacing his strong features.

You slowly stepped from behind the anvil, your [e/c] eyes caste upon the ground as you nervously wrung your hands within themselves. "Forgive me, Fili," you began, your voice smaller than yourself. "I simply wanted to check on my sword. Kili said it was waiting for me," you explained, chewing on your bottom lip as you began to feel your skin warm.

"Ah, right," Fili responded, a smile lacing his words, "Its right over here. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come and pick it up," he admitted, walking over to a single sword that hung ready on the weapon display.

He walked back over to you and placed the sword into your awaiting hands, his green eyes burying themselves into your [e/c] ones. "There you are, my lady."

In awe, you examined the sword closely, turning it over in your hands. "Its so light," you muttered as you raised it in the sunlight that filtered through the small window of the Smithy. "And beautiful. Thank you, Fili."

The smile he gave you made your heart jump, his green eyes shimmering with content. "Thank _you_, [y/n]. For the sword is not the only thing that is gracing me with its beauty."

You laughed lightly, looking down at your sword. "Yeah," you breathed out, just as you caught onto his insinuation. You rose your head, looking up at him. "What?" you laughed nervously, your mind spiraling downwards.

Fili simply smiled at you, as his strong hands rose to take the sword from your hands. As he walked back to the weapons display he spoke, "Surely you're aware of it. The entire guard is."

"Of what?" you asked, your cheeks now flaming in embarrassment.

"Of your beauty," he responded as he made his way back over to you, the smile in his eyes swirling with something else. "I've been aware of it since we met when we were children, [y/n]. But I haven't had the strength to say this until now." At that point, his face was just inches away from yours, having had backed you up against an anvil that stood behind you. "It's almost as if you have been teasing me with it all this time," he whispered, his hand coming to run down the length of your bare arm.

"I haven't," you clarified, your skin tingling at his touch.

"No?" he questioned as he placed a light kiss onto your cheek. His lips placed feather light kisses across your face and neck, until finally catching your trembling ones in his own. His warm lips moved softly against yours, his arm raising to wrap themselves around your waist.

You gasped quietly as he finally pulled away, turning his attention to the pulsing vein that laid under the skin of your neck. He sucked there lightly, earning another soft gasp from your lips.

His green, half-lidded eyes gazed into your [e/c] ones as he took hold of your waist again, picking you up gently and sitting you down on the cool metal of the anvil behind you.

He leaned into you in the space between your legs as your skin felt like it was on fire at every spot that his calloused hands touched your soft skin. You shuttered lightly when you felt his thumbs trail up from your ankles to your upper thighs. You heard Fili chuckle as you moaned lightly when he gently squeezed your inner thighs.

"[Y/n]," Fili whispered to you in your ear, his voice straining against the lust that build up within him. Your breathing picking up, you watched as Fili's hand took yours, rubbing small soothing circles into your palms as he brought your hand down towards him.

He softly placed the palm of your hand onto his growing erection over the cloth of his pants. The quiet growl that came from the blond haired prince, caused your blood to rush through your veins, your heartbeat thundering in your ears. He leaned his head forward, resting it against your shoulder as his hand moved against yours, the warmth of your hand radiating onto his growing member.

"Fili," you whispered as your hand began to shrink away from him. "We can't do this, not here."

You watched as Fili took your hands back into his as he leaned back to his full height.

Your fingers tingled as he placed light kisses onto each of them before leaning forward and sprinkling them across the warm skin of your face.

He gave you a warm, understanding smile before he spoke, "Then that means you want this as much as I do?"

You hesitated for a moment, your [e/c] eyes studying every feature of his bearded face. You finally shook your head yes, earning a slightly bigger smile from the blond Prince.

He leaned in towards you again, catching your lips in his own. You slowly relaxed into the kiss, your mind spinning as you tried to make sense of everything that happened in the last few moments.

Falling deeper and deeper into the kiss, both of you failed to notice the quiet squeak of the Smithy's front door opening.

It wasn't until the clearing of a throat reached your ears when you both pulled away from each other.

You shut your eyes tightly in embarrassment as you felt the heat that radiated off of Fili leave you.

"Dwalin," Fili greeted as he adjusted his pants slightly. "How can I help you?"

Only Mahal knew how badly you wanted to shrink away and die then. Quietly, you hopped down from the anvil and disappeared behind the weapons display, waiting for Dwalin to leave to also make your escape.

Holding a newly repaired hammer, Dwalin approached the door and opened it in a single pull. Before walking out, he called from over his shoulder back at Fili: "And get back to work, Fili. Thorin wouldn't be too keen about what has been happening in the Smithy if he witnessed it himself." And with that, he left, the Smithy door shutting behind him.

Before you could reach the door, a strong hand gently took hold of your wrist.

"I'm sorry," Fili offered, taking a step towards you before placing a hand on your waist to turn you towards him. He placed a calloused hand onto your cheek, offering you a small smile, "I'm sorry, [y/n]. Forgive me."

You let out a light, nervous laugh as you caste your eyes downwards.

Fili lowered his head to meet your eyes once again, his eyebrows raising in question. "Forgive me?"

You shook your head, before looking into his eyes. How could you not forgive the man that you have been in love with for almost half your life?

The smile you gave him was an answer that he gladly accepted. He placed another, light kiss onto you lips, his hands raising to cup your face.

He leaned his forehead against yours as he closely examined your face. "Then would it be alright for us to continue this later?"

Your heart fluttered at his words as you rose your hands to gently rub his bearded cheeks. "I suppose not," you responded before you leaned your face forward, catching his warm lips within yours.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review. :*<p> 


	4. Torchlight - Fili

You waited at the edge of the riverbank, a dense forest standing before and behind you, as you watched the rest of Thorin's company refill their depleted water gourds.

You smiled lightly as you watched the two youngest dwarves, Fili and Kili, splash each other as they both stood in the shallow part of the river, eventually getting the other dwarves involved until Thorin ordered them to stop and to hurry before he left them there as he continued on the journey.

You laughed lightly to yourself at that, knowing that he would never do that. He cared too deeply about his nephews to ever entertain the thought of leaving them – not that they would ever just allow him to leave, anyways.

Your smile grew as you looked down at your feet, thankful for the very _chance_ of being apart of Thorin's company as he set out to reclaim the kingdom that was rightfully his. You were thankful that you wouldn't have to wait for the return of the company, or rather, a certain blond haired heir that caught your eye the moment he sought out work in your father's Smithy.

You were the only female and human who accompanied them on their journey, Thorin deeming your skill with a sword more than sufficient. The company, however, seemed to watch over you more than they did the others, as if you couldn't do it yourself.

Especially Fili.

You didn't mind though. His watchful eye comforted you and made you feel all the more safe. You didn't mind that his occasional glances were just to ensure your safety – even though, you wanted the glances to hold more meaning that just that to Fili.

But they did, you just didn't notice.

You didn't notice as Fili watched you climb the small incline of the river bank, his green eyes never leaving your backside as you continued on into the thick forest, following Thorin's call for departure.

You didn't noticed when Fili's bearded lips would pull back into a small smile as your laughter filled the air that surrounded the group of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a single, small stature human. You also failed to notice when he looked away, a flash of jealousy running across the features of his face as he yearned to be the one to elicit that sound from you.

Even now, you failed to notice the fleeting glance Fili stole of you as he watched you listen to Thorin's order to collect firewood for the makeshift camp they decided to create as the sun finally found its temporary resting place in the West.

"And don't go too far, lass. We don't want you becoming more trouble than you're worth."

You nodded lightly, a smile gracing your lips as you turned to walk away from him. It was just another instance of Thorin's 'tough love'.

Taking one of the several torches that Bilbo cautiously lit, you began your search into the dark forest, being sure to not go too far from the protection of the Company.

Within a few moments, your right arm was filled by several sticks, twigs and leaves that you hoped would be enough to start a small campfire.

'Although, Fili and Kili can make a fire appear out of air,' you thought to yourself as you tightened your hold on the torch you held in your left hand.

The small smile that seemed to always be upon your face was wiped away as a hand rose around your face and cupped around it, albeit, gently.

Your heartbeat immediately jumped as you dropped the stack of sticks, being sure to keep a tight hold on the torch you held.

You struggled against the hand, cursing yourself for leaving your sword back at the camp.

The hand soon left your mouth, the muscular figure that stood behind you backing away slowly.

Swinging your torch as you turned to face your attacker, you took in a deep breath preparing to call for help.

"Whoa!" A certain blond dwarf called as he jumped away from the swinging ball of fire, his hands raising up in innocence before his chest.

You let out a loud gasp. "Fili!" You exclaimed in a hushed tone. "What are you doing! I could have killed you!"

"I see that," He responded with a nervous laugh, looking into your [e/c] eyes through the warm light of the flame you held.

Drawing the torch back to you, you rose your free hand to run it through your [h/c] hair.

"What is it you need, Fili?" You asked as you let out a quiet sigh of relief, willing your heart to slow back down.

A moment of silence passed as you watched Fili take a few steps towards you, his handsome bearded face becoming more illuminated by the torch in your hand. His own gloved hand rose and gently took the torch from you hand. "I want to show you something."

"You want to show me something?" You repeated, looking at the scattered firewood you collected that now laid on the ground. "But what about the wood for the fire-?"

You were answered by the gentle hand that took hold of your wrist, pulling on it lightly. "Just follow me."

The smile Fili gave you was enough for you to forget the task of collecting wood.

The prospect of having a small, personal adventure with Fili piqued your interest so much more.

Little did you know that your small adventure would be a little more than just personal.

You blindly followed the prince of Erebor as he led you purely by torchlight, save for the few rays of moonlight that filtered through the forest's thick canopy.

It wasn't until the sound of a slow moving river reached your ears that you realized that he was leading you to the riverbank, the farthest you two could get from the group without crossing the shallow stream.

Just as you were about to question him, he let go of your wrist as he turned to face you.

A flustered smile pulled at his features as he spoke to you. "I'm sorry for just dragging you here, [y/n]."

You ignored the light flutter of your heart at his rare use of your first name. "It's alright, Fili," A light laugh lining your words. You took a few steps forwards until you stood a few feet behind him, looking out over the moonlit riverbank before you. You bent your knees until you sat yourself fully onto the grassy ground below you. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" You asked, looking back at him over your right shoulder.

He took a step towards you, nodding his head. "Kind of." His eyes left yours as he placed the wooden stick of the torch into the ground that was below the two of you.

You smiled lightly before you looked back before you. You watched as the silver tinted water flowed almost silently without warrant, the sight beautiful and soothing to you. It wasn't often that you had the opportunity to appreciate the beauty that surrounded you, which made you even more thankful to the Prince for bringing you here.

"Well, its _kind of_ beautiful," You teased, looking back at Fili.

You watched the Prince as he took a few more steps towards you, taking a seat right beside you causing his side was flush against yours. Your smile slowly fell as you began to figure that something of greater importance weighed on the mind of the blond Prince.

"Fili?" You called quietly, earning his attention. "Is something bothering you?"

He let out an airy laugh. "I wouldn't say that its bothering me," He paused, looking into your [e/c] eyes. "But there is something that I wanted to bring to your attention."

"Oh? Is it something bad?"

"Far from it," He dispelled, his features harboring a larger smile.

You leaned your head to the side in curiosity as you waited for his explanation. Your [e/c] eyes caught onto his as they flashed from your eyes to your lips, lingering there. Absentmindedly, you licked the bottom of your lip lightly, causing Fili's eyes to flash back up to your own, his pupils slightly dilated for reasons that went unknown to you.

You opened your mouth to say something onto to have them covered by Fili's, the coarseness of his beard rubbing against the smooth skin of your face. The feeling instantly ran through your entire body, causing your skin to tingle and your hair to stand on edge. You felt as Fili's lips slowly moved against yours, almost cautiously, as if he was worried that you would push or pull away from him.

After a few moments of your own hesitation, you began to kiss back, leaning into the kiss lightly as you felt Fili's hand raise to cup your face tenderly.

He finally pulled away from you, although his face lingered just a few inches away from yours.

"Fili," You whispered, your lips tingling at the sudden contact. You laughed lightly. "Is_ that _what you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah," He admitted in a voice smaller than his usual, Princely one.

You smiled as you gently bumped your nose against his. "Is that it?"

You saw as his eyes widened slightly before he broke out into a smile. He leaned in towards you a placed his lips onto yours once again, pushing you back gently until your back met the damp ground below you. He slowly moved on top of you until his legs straddled yours, never breaking the kiss that kept you two together.

You felt as his hand wrapped around your waist, resting on the small of your back, causing your chest to push into his.

He finally pulled away from you, earning a soft moan of dissent leaving your lips the pupils of his eyes fully dilated with a wanton desire. He smiled down lustfully at you, the light of the moon and of the torch that stood beside you highlighting the high points of your face, the contrast of tones mixing perfectly in your eyes.

You bit your bottom lip lightly in nervousness. You would never admit that you have dreamed of a moment like this with the Prince of Erebor. Although all of the dreams would never compare to what you were experiencing now.

You felt as Fili rested his head into the crook of your neck, letting out slow, steady breaths as his hand gently rubbed soothing circles into the small of your back. You felt yourself relax at his touch, a quiet, almost silent, sigh escaping your lips.

"Is it alright if I continue?"

You smiled at his concern as he leaned up, looking down into your eyes. "I never said stop," you whispered to him as you raised your head to plant a light kiss onto his flush, bearded cheek.

Fili did the same, running a trail of light kisses from your temple, to your neck, and to the exposed neckline of your chest. He looked into your eyes for just a moment before he pulled his hand from behind you to reach for the front of your shirt. Slowly, he lifted the hem of your top from your warm body, revealing your breasts to the warm air that surrounded the two of you.

He leaned back, taking in the sight of you before leaning down to grope the newly exposed flesh of your chest. He kissed your neck as he softly pinched your right nipple, causing your mouth to open in a silent gasp. You felt him chuckle against your skin as he continued his acts before bringing his attention to your other breast.

You barely noticed that his lips pulled away from your neck as he softly pulled and rubbed your hardening nipples, your skin warming in everyplace that he touched you. Your eyes, having had slid shut as you enjoyed the feeling of his fingers upon yours, snapped open as you felt his mouth enclose around one of your nipples. The feeling tickled slightly, but caused your arousal to flare and send light shocks up and down the length of your spine.

You could feel yours toes involuntarily curl up in your boots as your hands mimicked the action once it found and buried itself into Fili's thick blond hair.

You shuddered lightly as his kissed moved down your stomach, his beard rubbing against your skin the entire way down.

He trailed back up your stomach until he reached your lips again, catching them into a light kiss before he pulled away. He began to undo the intricate laces of his leather shirt, his eyes roaming over you dominantly. You kept your eyes locked on his as you pulled your own shirt from off of your body, letting it fall onto the ground around you.

You smiled softly as the torchlight illuminated every dip and curve of Fili's toned chest, the contractions of his stomach with every breath he took as his hand reached down to begin removing his bottoms.

A spark of boldness running through you, you rolled over onto your knees and inched closer to him, your hands meeting his to help him rid himself of the last obstacle that stood between you.

You leaned forward, connecting your lips with his as you finally undid the tie that held his pants flush against his waist. You gasped lightly as he nipped at your bottom lip, at which he slipped his smooth tongue into your mouth, dancing with yours in a silent battle for dominance.

You felt his fingers reach towards your pants as he slowly leaned you back down onto the small pile of clothes that formed beside you two.

Your back now resting against the soft makeshift pillow of clothes, Fili quickly slipped your pants and underwear from off of your waist.

Your skin tingled as the cool night air met with it, your heart thundering in your ears. You watched as he inched down your body until he lingered at your swollen lips, his own member aching and throbbing lightly with desire. Your breathing hitched slightly once his lips finally lowered onto you, his tongue licking up the length of your folds until finally focusing on your swollen clit. The feeling of his beard rubbing against the soft skin of your thighs caused your muscles to tense slightly, the sensation running throughout your body.

You moaned into your hand as he gently sucked onto your clit, his right hand reaching to gentle take hold of the one that covered your mouth. Biting your lip, you looked down at him, his deep green eyes already locked on you. He removed his mouth from you earning another soft moan, as he climbed up your body until his lips lingered above yours.

"I want to hear you, [y/n]," He ordered as he squeezed your hand lightly. The growl behind his words caused a sharp feeling to go straight to your clit. The dominance behind his words causing you to do whatever he said without question.

Once you nodded your head in understanding, he kissed you roughly, his tongue once again reaching into your mouth. You allowed him to win your little game of dominance, relishing in the feeling of him taking control of every inch of you.

As his lips continued to move against yours, his free hand reached for your core again, his fingers teasing your lips. You moaned into his mouth as he inserted a single finger into you. You arched up into him as his finger moved in and out of you. He soon added another, pulling away from you wanting to see your face as you squeezed your eyes shut in pleasure.

The smirk that grew across his face went unseen by you as he slowly removed his fingers from you, positioning his throbbing member at your opening.

Feeling his shift in position, you eyes opened to look down at him, you propped yourself up onto your elbows and took hold of one of his hands as he slowly pushed himself into you. Your head snapped back as you let out a low, throaty groan that rang in his ears, the sound going straight to his member.

You felt as his free, calloused hand came to take hold of your waist before he slowly pulled out of you. He thrust his hip forward, going deeper than he did before. Your nails dug into the skin of his hands as his thrusting picked up, finally falling into rhythm. You felt yourself begin to meeting his thrusts every time.

The soft moans and grunt that fell from Fili's lips caused the coil that sat in your stomach to grow tighter and tighter, as your own moans fell quietly onto his keen ears.

He leaned forward the kissed you softer than he did before, his hand moving from your hip to rub your face tenderly.

You began to feel his thrusts become sporadic and out of rhythm, knowing that he must've been coming to the end of his own release. Pulling away from your lips, he leaned down near your ear, his lips brushing up against the sensitive flesh.

"Come with me, [y/n]."

You moaned quietly at the way your name rolled of his lips. You let go of his hand to wrap your arm around his neck, pulling him further onto you.

You leaned your head forward and bit onto his shoulder, earning a low growl from the Prince. Just a few moments later, you felt yourself clench around him, as a bright white light flashed behind your eyelids. Soon thereafter, you felt him finally come to his end, a load growl seeming to echo in the forest that surrounded you.

He thrusted in an out of you, riding out the wave that you both experienced.

As you both fell gently from your high, he leaned himself onto you, his arms laying on each side of your head.

He sprinkled light kisses across your face as he finally allowed his now limp member to slip out of you, finally catching your lips into his.

You heard a light chuckle come from him as he rested his head in the crook of your neck, your hand raising to play in his unruly blond hair.

"What?" You asked, your voice laced with a faint trace of desire and fatigue.

"This wasn't exactly what I planned on showing you," he admitted, leaning his head up to look into your eyes. "But I'm more than happy that this is how it panned out."

You smiled up at him as you gently traced his eyebrow with the pad of your thumb.

"I am too," You whispered as he leaned his head back down onto your shoulder. "So happy."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for those of you who have taken the time to review! Although I may not reply to you personally, it does mean a lot to me. :* Thank you thank you thank you~<p> 


	5. Lie To Me - Kili

"Just tell me you love me."

The utterance was soft as was swiftly carried away by the light wind that blew through the foot of the Blue Mountains, adding a light chill to the air that came with the changed of day into night.

Brown, pleading eyes gazed into your [e/c] ones, as Kili, the rightful Prince of Erebor, gently placed his large, calloused hands onto your shoulders, squeezing them lightly as his eyes darted across your face, studying every subtle feature.

Your eyebrows furred as you searched his face for some sort of explanation for his sudden request.

"What?" You finally managed to breathe out in a voice as quiet as his own. The only sound that accompanied the two of you was the calm crashing of the lake's water onto its snowy banks.

You silently watched as Kili looked down at the ground between the two of you, his hands falling down the length of your arms until they finally met your hands. His hands shaking, he held your hands in his warm ones, squeezing them lightly before looking back up at you.

"Lie to me if you need to," He chuckled nervously. "I just need a...reason to return home."

Your face relaxed completely as you finally began to understand. Nearly all of the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains knew of Thorin's desire to reclaim Erebor, and, being a childhood friend of the black haired Prince, you knew that he would, no doubt, join his brother in his Uncle's endeavor.

But it wasn't until that moment that worry began to swell within you.

A reason to return? What other reason would he need to return other than his desire to live? What other, reasonable, choice did he have? To die willingly? Surely not – not the free spirited and often mischievous, Prince of Erebor.

But as you continued to examine his face and the worries that swam through his eyes, you began to realize that the man that stood before you was everything but the free spirited, mischievous archer that you grew up with. It was as if a large Oliphant was resting upon his heart, causing his very presence to emit an aura of worry and anxiety.

It scared you, seeing your closest friend – the one who you gave your heart to unknowingly – seem so broken and unsure of himself.

As his worries and fears continued to flow into your own veins, you gently rose your own hands to cup his bearded face.

"Lie to you? About what?" You questioned, in a soft voice. "If I were to tell you that, it would not have to be told as a lie, Kili."

You raised your eyebrows lightly, your lips pulling into a small, sad smile. He looked back at you blankly, his own eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"I do love you, Kili," You confirmed as you began to feel tears welling up in your eyes. "I love you."

"And its not a lie?" He asked quietly as his own eyes began to water.

You let out a small laugh as a tear ran freely down your face. "And its not a lie. So please," You began as you drew your face closer, brushing your lips lightly against his, "Return home."

You felt as he gently allowed his head to fall into your hands, his shoulders falling further from his ears. He closed his eyes as he leaned his forward against yours, the tip of his nose meeting yours.

"Promise me," You whispered, almost silently. You gently nudged against his forehead, causing his eyes to open once again to meet yours.

"Promise me."

You felt as he nodded his head slightly, before his voice met your ears. "I promise, [y/n]," He paused, letting out a shaky breath. "I promise."

xx

Don't forget to review. (:


	6. Truthfully - Kili

The sun began its descent into the West, behind the snowy white peaks of the Misty Mountains, bathing the rebuilt Kingdom of Dale in a hue of warm oranges and yellows. Winter had passed, the dawn of spring being greatly accepted by the people of Dale. The air was light and cool as it carried the scent of the early blooming spring flowers along with the faint smell of water that flowed from the River Running to the West of Dale.

The people of Dale easily adjusted to the lives they now lived. They no longer lived under the ever present shadow of the Lonely Mountain, but now under the safe protection and watch of the Kingdom of Erebor. Thorin Oakenshield, the King Under the Mountain, reestablished the Dwarvish Kingdom and now lived in harmony with the people of Dale who lived at the foot of the mountain.

The Running River was the only thing that physically connected the Dwarvish Kingdom of Erebor to the human Kingdom of Dale. Its warm waters flowed from the foot of the mountain, directly to Dale, seemingly carrying with it the cheerful spirit of the Dwarves.

The glittering water of the river is what drew Elizabeth, the niece of Bard the Bowman who now ruled over Dale, to its banks every night.

A light smile gracing her lips, she walked along the bank of the river, its crystal clear waters reflecting the silver light of the moon that now hung overhead. Walking towards the North, the brunette girl had her azure eyes caste to the ground, taking in every detail of the soft, grassy ground that laid beneath her.

She had no need to raise her eyes before her. She could travel this road with her eyes closed, seeing as she was her Uncle's right hand who constantly had her accompany him to the Kingdom of Erebor. She happily traveled with him, constantly being in the presence of the ever cheerful dwarves. She didn't mind though. Their frequent visits allowed her to see a certain black-haired prince that she quickly grew fond of.

She already admitted to herself that she was completely and totally enamored by him.

His seemingly childish demeanor caused a feeling of similar happiness to well up within her. But she knew that when the time called for it, Kili was more than able to take and act the part of the Prince that he was. She loved the way he would send small but bright smiles her way while both of their Uncles discussed matters reserved for Kings. She loved the way he would take the time to talk to her – and only her, as he absentmindedly played in her shoulder length brown hair. She especially loved the way he would accidentally brush his warm hand against her skin, sending a light shock through her body and down the length of her spine.

Or at least, she thought it was accidental.

The light smile on her lips growing, she stepped near the large blooming oak tree that rooted itself near the bank of the river. She knelt down and picked one of the blooming Iris flowers, its light blue petals fluttering slightly in the night wind.

She rose the flower to her nose, taking a deep breath of its sweet aroma.

"That's an Iris flower," A familiar voice explained from the other side of the tree. Elizabeth looked around the trunk of the large tree, gently holding onto the flower in her hand. Her smile grew as her eyes fell onto a certain, dark-haired Prince.

"Kili," Elizabeth laughed lightly as he came from behind the trunk of the tree.

"Elizabeth," He greeted, his voice low and smooth. His brown eyes flashed over her face before looking at the flower that she held in her hands. "Do you know what the blue Iris' means?" He asked, taking a step towards her, taking the flower from her hands gently.

"Do tell, Florist Kili," Elizabeth teased, a light laugh lacing her words.

Kili smiled up at her, shaking his head jokingly. The moonlight reflected from the face of the water beside them, lighting up the left side of Kili's bearded face. He looked down at the flower, his large hands gently touching the delicate petals of the flower with his calloused fingertips. "It means nothing special," He began, looking back up at her. "Its said to symbolize faith and hope."

"Does it?" Elizabeth asked, interest sparking within her. "That seems quiet special to me," She added, watching as Kili walked over to the river bank, looking back at her with a silent calling.

Elizabeth willingly approached him and followed his actions as they both sat onto the grassy earth below them.

"I suppose, if you have something to put faith in and hope for."

"Do you not have something you hope for, Kili?" Elizabeth asked, raising a single dark eyebrow.

Kili looked over at her, and studied her face closely. His fingers fiddled with the delicate flower that he held as he answered softly. "I do."

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows slightly, waiting for him to add onto his answer. "Its not like you to be so secretive with me," Elizabeth finally responded, nudging her shoulder against his, gently. "Tell me."

"You first. Do you have anything your hope for?"

Slightly taken aback, Elizabeth pulled her gaze from Kili's face, focusing onto the water that rushed before them. She shrugged her shoulders lightly after a few moments of thought, looking back over at the black haired Prince.

"I'm not sure," She admitted. "I guess just to be happy. But isn't that just a hope that everyone has?"

Kili let out a light chuckle as he nodded his head. "Aye. It is, lass." He watched her endearingly as her eyes seemed to dance in the reflected light of the water.

He smiled at her as he rose his hands to her face. He carefully ghosted the pad of his thumb across her eyebrow, tucking behind her ear a stray strand of her hair. He then gently began to braid the flower into her brown hair, the gentle movement lulling Elizabeth while sending light shocks through her nerves.

He began speaking as he braided her soft hair. "I hope only to be able to be with the lass that has taken my heart, and to be able to make her just as happy as she does me," He paused once he noticed a small change of emotion flash across Elizabeth's face. "Do you know who she is?" He asked quietly as he drew closer to her.

Elizabeth shook her head lightly, turning to face the slow moving river that laid before them. For a moment she felt a small pang of jealousy flare within her. It quickly disappeared once Kili gently took hold of her chin. He looked into her eyes, before his own dashed across her face before finally landing and focusing onto the smooth skin of her lips.

"It's you, lass," He admitted, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. Before Elizabeth could respond, he leaned his lips forward, gently pressing his own against her soft ones. His free hand rose and tangled itself into her brown hair as his lips moved gently against Elizabeth's.

She smiled into the kiss as she leaned forward slightly, her hands raising to cup Kili's bearded chin. She could feel her entire body come alive, the gentle movements of Kili's lips upon hers causing small bumps of pleasure to form across every inch of her skin.

They both let out a light laugh when they finally pulled away from each other, just far enough so that they could rest each their forehead against the other. His brown eyes gazing into Elizabeth's brown ones, Kili gently nudged her nose with his own as his hands rose to wrap around her waist.

Elizabeth, though smiling, pulled away from him just a little more, studying his eyes carefully.

"Truthfully?" She finally asked, biting her still tingling lips.

Kili looked down at her hands, taking them into his own and squeezed them lightly. "Truthfully, Elizabeth."

"So what does that mean exactly?" Elizabeth asked, a playful smile dancing across her lips.

Raising an eyebrow, Kili returned her smile. "I think you know, Amrâlimê."

He reached his hand up to her face once again and pulled her towards him, catching her lips in another light kiss.

The moon and the stars above seemed to shimmer all the more brighter as the human girl and dwarf prince silently made their promise to each other, gladly putting the fate of the heart into the others hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to say thank you for all of the follows and favorites I have gotten for this little collection of mine. :) It means the world to me to see that you guys enjoy it enough to followfavorite it. If you're interested in other characters from middle-earth, check out my tumblr, I post a lot more oneshots there that people have requested from me. I am whispersof-middleearth on tumblr. Hope to see you there xx~**


End file.
